Field Bosses (CotF)
Field Bosses are very powerful enemies, usually based on bosses, that spawn on the field through various conditions. Sometimes, they simply have a very low spawn-rate, while other times a certain number of normal enemies must be defeated. They have a higher level and much higher stats than other enemies in the surrounding area do, but the fact that they spawn in the field allows for more than a single group of players to take it on at one time. Anyone who is within vicinity of the defeated field boss will get credit for the defeat in terms of both experience and items. Mushroom Kingdom Goomboss Goomboss spawns in the Grasslands area surrounding Toad Town. Defeating a large number of Goombas will cause this behemoth to spawn somewhere nearby. He appears as he does in Super Mario 64 DS, as a white-haired Goomba with eyes facing opposite directions. His body has red/white stripes, and he wears a golden crown with red velvet in the center. Once he spawns, Goomboss prioritizes his attacks against the last person to have attacked a Goomba. However, his priorities can be altered based on damage dealt to him or other Goombas while he is present. He basic attack consists of hopping into the air a short distance before creating a small shockwave to damage players. He is also capable of backing up and preparing to charge at his target, which will also damage any other players he passes through. Below half health, he will enter rage mode in which he can damage players simply by running into them while glowing red, or charge up his other attacks much faster. Boolossus Boolossus spawns in the Boo Woods area, linked to the southern edge of the Grasslands. After a set number of Boos have been defeated by players, a bunch of the remaining Boos will all cluster together to form this monstrosity. Based on his one and only appearance in Luigi's Mansion, he does draw some inspiration from the Atomic Boo in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He is a much larger-than-average Boo with claring yellow eyes, but he is otherwise the exact same as others. Once it appears on the field, it will try to attack players from the shadows. Unlike normal Boos, it will not try to hide in plain site, but will instead vanish into its shadow to sneak up behind its target. Once behind them, it will reappear and lash its tongue out in an attack capable of causing stun. It also has a much simpler attack in which it will ram into its current target and anyone else nearby. Once it is knocked down to half health, it will temporarily split into the Boos originally composing it; while these may be individually destroyed to reduce its health energy, they retain the boosted level and stats of Boolossus itself. Dark Bones Dark Bones will spawn in the Wastelands which bridge the Grasslands and the area around Bowser's Castle together, periodically. Much like the normal Dry Bones, it appears to be a skeletal Koopa of massive proportions. Its bones, however, are a dark blue in color, while its shoes and eyes are pitch black. Very rarely making an appearance, it is quite agile and defensive. It can move around faster than most other field bosses, and is also capable of throwing bones over a much larger distance than its smaller counterparts. It can also use one of its bones as a club for bashing nearby players. When knocked below half of its health, it will enter rage mode in which it will dip into lava and become steaming hot to the touch, while also adding a fire attribute to all of its attacks. Kamek Goomboss spawns in Bowser's Castle, which can be reached through the Wastelands. Like Dark Bones, he has no specified method of spawning beyond a randomized timer running out. He is also smaller than other field bosses, barely any larger than player characters. He is a Magikoopa who is much more skilled in magic than they normally are, and earned the favor of Bowser to become his right-hand man. His entrance, more dramatic than some other field bosses, consists of the room's lights dimming a bit before a burst of smoke appears towards the central hall. From within steps the robed Koopa, who whips out his golden rod to begin casting spells. He is capable of a simple bash attack to knock any players that come near him away, as well as teleporting from place to place. He can also cast a non-elemental spell at far off targets. If forced into rage mode at half health, his robe will turn a darker blue as he grows in size. He is also capable of summoning Toadies to fight by his side, but they are rather weak. Hyrule Big Poe The Big Poe is a much larger variation of the Poe, which very rarely spawns in Hyrule Field when enough of its smaller bretheren have been defeated. While normal Poes follow their Ocarina of Time appearance, Big Poes are based on the appearance of Poes in Twilight Princess. Massive and blue, these ghost-like creatures wield a rather large scythe. Instead of carrying their lantern, they ride atop it. When players come in close, they use their scythes to perform melee slashes, or can also create a burst of flames to knock players back. From a distance, they are also capable of launching fireballs. When it is knocked down to half health, it enters rage mode in which it catches on fire and starts to throw its sycthe Great Moblin Great Moblins, much like Big Poes, are a larger, more powerful variation to a common enemy. With its thick green fat, the Great Moblin has both massive health and formidable defense; its power is rather decent as well. Wearing a large, purple robe, it also has a golden crown atop its head. In place of a weapon, it uses meat on a bone as a club of sorts. Spawning in the air, it falls to the ground and creates a large shockwave to start off. Afterward, it cannot move long distances. However, it may block ranged attacks using its robes; anyone who dares appraoch it will have to deal with the heavy physical attacks from its drumstick, as well as look out for any potential opportunities it gets to jump into the air and create another shockwave. When brought down to half health, it finishes eating its drumstick in order to buff itself, and whips out a larger bludgeon for much more powerful attacks. Poe Sisters Four differently-colored Poes, they are about the size of normal Poes but have a much wider range of abilities. There are four in all, Joelle, Beth, Amy, and Meg, each with their own design and abilities. Respectively red, blue, green, and purple in color, with lanterns containing a flame of matching color. They are unique in that in order to spawn, somebody who has not yet unlocked the basement of the Forest Temple must enter the area, at which point anyone can join in to chase down and fight each one. Once the four sisters make an appearance, they scatter into the four different sections of the temple. Each one has a slightly different variation to their fight, making each one at least a little bit unique. They are all capable of vanishing and performing the lantern twirl, but they vary in power and effects; Joelle burns, Beth freezes, Amy staggers, and Meg paralyzes. Joelle is also capable of launching a ranged fireball and Beth can send out a burst of cold fire, while Amy can create a distant burst of windy fire and Meg can duplicate herself to attack from more than one place. Dead Hand Dead Hand is a feared boss from The Legend of Zelda franchise, known for being quite creepy in both appearance and style. It has a large, white body covered in what appear to be stains of red blood. It has a large body, but stubby arms without hands as well as an average head atop a long neck. It also has arm-like appendages which can dig up beneath platers to trap them in place. His arms appear before his main body, so the boss itself will not spawn until someone wanders in and is trapped by the hand. When someone does, however, all nearby players will be alerted to the trapped player, and requested to help. When near a player, trapped or not, it will lower its head and extend its jaw to a length of inhumane proportions. When damaged a certain amount, it will run away before burrowing into the ground. When it is knocked down to half health, it gains extra hands to use for grabbing players as well as the ability to burrow and come closer to players while underground. Iron Knuckle The Iron Knuckle is a massive, armored minion of Ganondorf's. They wear thick coats of armor providing them with a massive defense stat. Their power stat is also huge, wielding a large battleaxe instead of the common blade. Golden in color, their main body is never actually shown. A randomized timer must run out before one will spawn in Ganon's Tower. Players are alterted when an Iron Knuckle spawns, directed towards one of the suits of armor nearby that begins to shake and come to life. It will then take its axe off its back, and slam it into the ground just in front of it. Once stepping out, it will slowly approach players and swing its axe to deal large sums of damage in a single blow. However, if not a single player is struck, the Iron Knuckle will lose balance and stagger for a moment. But this is hard to accomplish, as the range of its axe is rather large. Knocked down to half health, this colossus will enter rage mode, during which its armor becomes darker in color, and its effective range increases; it also gains the ability to perform a spinning cyclone attack, which starts off slow but speeds up as it goes on. Pokéarth Crobat Crobat is a Pokémon introduced in the second generation of the franchise, in Pokémon Gold and Silver versions. It is an evolution to Golbat, a Pokémon from the first generation, which will evolve once leveled up with a high level of friendship with its trainer. However, Crobat itself is a rather violent Pokémon, so whomever its previous trainer was unable to communicate with it after the marge, and has since wandered Viridian Forest alone. It is a large, purple-bodied bat with a rather large mouth and a full set of teeth. It has miniscule feet and ears, but its wings have a very large wingspan despite their thin size. The main section of its wings are an aqua-blue in color, and it has smaller, purple fins towards its lower body. It is capable of swooping in to use Poison Fang in which it bites players for poison damage as well as performing air cutter for long-range wind damage. It also learns Screech, which can reduce the defense of anyone nearby. When it enters rage mode, it gains the ability Supersonic, which allows it to confuse its target Skarmory Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon, is quite defensive with a decent speed and attack to back it up. Much of its body is silver in color, composed of some sort of metal, while its wings are softer and red, folding up beneath its arms when necessary. Its tail and talons are black, as is the brace around its neck. Atop its head is a fin-like sail. While not particularly large, this Pokémon is known to pack a punch while also defending itself very effectively. Once it spawns, it will proceed to circle the area as though it were a vulture for a moment before swooping in, landing, and screeching. It has four moves at its disposal, which are Steel Wing to strike down players with a powerful blow, Air Slash for a ranged showckwave, and Iron Defense to drastically raise its defenses. At half health, it will enter rage mode and use Agility to drastically increase its speed. Gyarados A legendary Pokémon without actually being legendary, many assume this beast of the sea to be a Dragon-type; however, it is only of the Water and Flying types without mega evolution in effect. Evovling from the rather dull Magikarp, this monstrosity is a large, blue, serpentine creature with the general body structure of a dragon, including its massive jaws and whiskers. Bursting forth from the sea off the shore of Citadark Isle, it will do one of two things. It can either re-dive into the water and burst out somewhere else, or fly into the air depending on the circumstances. Either way, it will soon perform one of its four attacks, which consist of Bounce, during which it hops into the air and comes crashing back down, Hydro Pump in which a massive geyser of water erupts from its mouth, or Crunch for which it bites its current target. Below half health, when it enters rage mode, Gyarados will begin to use Dragon Pulse, during which it releases a pulse of powerful, non-elemental energy. Planet PopStar Poppy Bros. Sr. Poppy Bros. Sr. resembles a joyous-looking jester, hiding behind a false mask of happiness. It has two yellow feet that angle upward into a point at the toe, as well as a blue coat with yellow buttons and white trim; it wears a similar blue hat with a white puff on of the end. It has a wide grin, and bright eyes which provide a false sense of security. He appears in Green Greens once enough Poppy Bros. Jr. have been taken out. As it jumps around from foot to foot, as if completely unable to hold its balance, the rather large creature makes very little noise and weighs very little. It will try to distance itself from players, but remain close enough to hurl the bombs it conjures; it has the ability to create these bombs out of nothing, and create a rather large blast radius. It can lob the bombs into the air, as well as drop them on the ground before jumping away, and finally kicking it over a longer distance. Once brought down to half of its maximum health, it enters rage mode with the ability to conjure a much larger bomb which it will detonate directly beneath itself, propelling up into the air and trying to stomp on a player. Heavy Lobster Heavy Lobster is a massive, golden robot of unknown origins; incredibly large in stature, it somewhat resembles a lobster, hence its name. Made of a gold metal, it has glowing green eyes. In place of the normal eight legs of a lobster, it has two that are shaped much more like human boots. As for its back, it has two silver jets which were designed in such a way as to resemble wings. It has multiple jets around its backside as well, and as a vent in place of a mouth. It will appear within the Battleship Halberd from time to time. With nothing similar to it at all, the Heavy Lobster is a formidable opponent. It will entre the battlefield from above, dropping from an undetermined location and smashing anyone within a set radius of its landing region. It will then proceed to stand up on two legs and proceed to attack; if players move too far away from it, it will rocket forward and attempt to ram into any and all targets. When up close, it can perform a short hop to create a shockwave much like its entrance, as well as unhinge its claws to create a stream of flames. From a distance, it can also send out mini lobsters as projectiles that run along the ground. When brought down to half of its maximum helth, rage mode triggers in which its eyes begin to glow red and it lets out a roar before creating a shower of paint blobs. One of few bosses susceptible to a status condition, it may be blinded to cause it to attack randomly and inaccurately. Bandana Dee Bandana Dee (full name Bandana Waddle Dee) is a Waddle Dee that serves as the head of King Dedede's army. Found in Castle Dedede when enough Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos have fallen in battle, he runs it with his blue bandana and tailed spear; he otherwise resembles a Waddle Dee completely. Brought into battle at the fall of his comrades, Bandana Dee is based on his boss fight in Kirby Superstar Ultra with an added feature: he now wields the spear had used as a playable character in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. With a huge amount of health but only average everything else, he fights with no fear whatsoever. He can stab with his spear in quick succession, as well as throw up to three duplicates of it at long range. As a strategic move, he will occasionally use Spear Copter, usually followed by a Moon Drop in which he twirls back down to the ground at a high speed. When sent into rage mode, he begins using a combination of Multispear Attack and Spear Throw in which he jumps into the air, throwing his spear upward, which rains back down as many etheral blades. Sphere Doomer The Sphere Doomer is a midboss from Kirby's Return to Dreamland that held onto the Energy Spheres lost by the Lor Starcutter. It is a round-bodied creature with a jagged mouth and glowing yellow eyes. It has two tails that resemble lone feathers hanging below it, as well as two wings about the same size as its body. It can come in purple, red, green, or silver when occasionally spawning at the Doomer Palace. When intruders at the Doomer Palace are not stopped by normal forces, Sphere Doomers come in to help (multiple can spawn if there are a high number of players present). They swoop in from above and roar before entering the actual conflict. Its most basic attack consists of it swooping down to charge into players. As well as being able to launch three spheres of energy, they can also drop energy bombs which explode after a few seconds. The different colors can cause different status conditions with their spheres of energy, with purple causing stagger, red causing burn, green causing paralysis, and white causing freeze. When thrown into rage mode at half health, Sphere Doomers gain the ability to fly high into the air before performing a powerful spin-attack towards its current target(s). Planet Mobius Egg Launcher The Egg Launcher is a giant flying ant-like robot made by Eggman. It has many detachable parts that function as lasers. Most of its body is green and purple, with small amounts of yellow. It's jaws are green and protect the weak spot, which is purple. When you defeat enough Egg Pawns in Green Hill Zone, it will drop down in a large radius. It starts by making a laser cage with some of its lasers, allowing no one to exit or enter. It will try to snap its jaw at you (which reveals his weak spot), moves the lasers that aren't part of the cage, creates Egg Pawns, and launch small missles. When he enters rage mode at half health, he starts flying around and dropping bombs, launching medium-sized missles, and dropping down Buzz Bombers and Egg Pawns. E-16 Thunder Spinner E-16 Thunder Spinner is a giant electric E-Series Robot. He is simalar to E-06 Spinner, but there are a few differences. One of these differences are that he is mostly yellow with a few purple parts. He has straight plane blades instead of curved plane blades. He also has smaller bat ears than E-06 Spinner. He is fought in Eggmanland if enough E-06 Spinners are fought. He moves around the arena, spits small electricity balls, throws bombs, and can launch a homing electricity ball that explodes after a while. When at half health, he enters rage mode. In rage mode, he switches between launching waves of electricity and putting on a electricity shield to protect himself. Category:Enemies